


Deciphering Hermione

by TheEnticingEnchantress



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnticingEnchantress/pseuds/TheEnticingEnchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will it take for Draco to keep Hermione's dirty little secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciphering Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or the magical world of J. K. Rowling. After all, if I did I would never have let Ron have Hermione ;)

Hermione really could not wait to be let out of Arthimancy. Usually her favorite class, she could not listen to another moment of Professor Vector’s detailed lecture.

Her quill was taking all of her notes, with a convenient spell that she had come up with herself. Though the original inspiration had come from Fred and Georges numerous quill variations, self-inking, spell checking, etc. Hermione did feel rather smug in the fact that her spell could be applied to any regular quill, and also taken off with a wave of her wand. The Wizarding patent was still pending.

As she looked around the room at the other 4 people taking the class, she could see that they were all immersed in the new and complex rune ciphers. Draco Malfoy, Terry Boot, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy were all avidly scribbling notes, and the scratching of their quills was the only other noise besides the unusually monotonic drone of the professor.

Hermione, usually attentive and enthralled was itching to get up and leave. But just before she could ask to be excused, the class was dismissed and she rushed out the door, eager to get to the library over lunch.

She had a new idea for a story. Though most of her peers would wager a guess that she was doing homework, or supplemental reading; the truth was that Hermione Granger, resident golden girl, was writing erotica, and loving every minute. Arriving through the double doors, she immediately made a beeline for her favorite carved oak table in the back next to the Wizarding law tomes. The second she sat down, she took out parchment and her favorite writing quill and started in on the fantasy she had been holding on to for most of class.

Writing furiously throughout her lunch period, Hermione finished the last line with a flourish, and a delicious cliffhanger. Feeling sated with her work, and even feeling the effects judging by the moistening between her legs, she went to put her newly finished work into a previously designated folder, until she noticed it was gone.

In Hermione’s haste to finish her new piece of fiction, she must have left it in the Arthimancy room.

At impressive speed, she sprinted back to the classroom. Any feelings of arousal were gone at this point, instead replaced by the mind numbing worry clawing at her insides. Could someone have picked it up, she wondered? Could someone have read it?

Arriving at the empty classroom, she walked in to find the offending folder lying on her desk. Sighing with relief, Hermione opened it to put her newly completed work in its rightful place, only to find it empty.

Hermione’s heart rate spiked once more, now realizing that someone had her deepest secret in their possession, and it was at their discretion of how many people would know by the end of the day. Preoccupied, and worried Hermione started walking, knowing that the Gryffindor common room was the last place she wanted to be in case the news had already spread.

Without realizing, she found herself deep within the dungeons, close to the Slytherin common room. Shaking out of her stupor, she turned to go back to a friendlier part of the castle, when she ran right into the chiseled chest of Draco Malfoy, the albino, bouncing ferret himself.

“Excuse me,” she could hear herself mumble, walking around him as fast as possible, but not yet running as to attract his attention.

“You might want to come back, Hermione,” he said in a low but pleasant voice.

“Not to be rude, but why the hell would I do that? Now, I’ve had an extremely bad day, and if you’ll excuse me…” She trailed off at the end, seeing his expression turn to one of the cat that had gotten the metaphorical canary.

Realizing that this was just another ridiculous ploy to try and torment her, Hermione turned on her heel, ready to stalk off once more to find a different place to muse over the loss of her precious stories.

“Oh,” Malfoy then said, “I thought that you might like the chance to get your stories or rather explicit tellings back. But I suppose I was wrong, goodnight then.”

            As he was turning to walk away, Hermione yelled, “Wait!” When he didn’t turn she took off running. Not stopping quickly enough, she knocked into him bringing them both crashing to the ground.

            “So I guess you do want those stories back after all” he smirked.

            “What will it take, what do you want?” Hermione asked, desperately seeking an answer, and all the while trying to shift him off of her.

            “Want…hmm well after reading those stories, the want that comes into it means you had better stop squirming around so much.” After saying this, Hermione instantly grew still beneath him. Chuckling at her reaction and basking in her embarrassment he added, “Also, though we are already in the position that would ensure your little hobby to be kept under raps, perhaps we should transfer this dalliance into a more private venue.”

 

            “But, you can’t possibly want me… After all, I am all that you supposedly hate. Am I not just another mudblood to you and the rest of your slimy friends?” She finally managed to spit out, still reeling from the disgusting shock that her virtue would be taken out in trade. Frantically, her mind was running through different solutions and ways to get out of this. “Do you not have plenty of other Slytherin whores waiting? What could having me possible gain you?”

            “Let’s just say that you hold a certain allure for me, your wicked mind is especially intriguing. And unless you want all of Hogwarts to see just how wicked the brightest witch of our age really is, I suggest you follow me to the room of requirement.”

            With that said he got up, dusted himself off, and started the walk to the seventh floor to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy leaving Hermione behind to make her impossible decision.

            After weighing the odds, and more than a moment of hesitation she swiftly got up and started following him.

She arrived at the seventh floor, almost out of breath, to find a door already waiting for her. After another moment of contemplation, she swiftly grabbed the handle and pulled it open, walking into to blackness.

At first she thought that something was wrong with her eyes, looking around frantically, and blinking furiously she then reached her hands out trying to grab on to something.

“Malfoy,” Hermione yelled.

            “Shhhh, pet, I’m right here. And as a side not, after what we’re about to do I feel as though calling me Draco might make a little more sense,” Draco chuckled.

Guiding her over to a bed stationed in the middle of the room, he kept hold of her until her quivering knees hit the edge of the satin sheets.

While Hermione couldn’t see anything, what she didn’t know was that Draco had put a spell of his own invention upon himself, making it so he could see clearly. But, he thought to himself, there was no reason for Hermione to know about his _Personalis Lux_ spell.

Grinning wickedly, he removed his shirt and sat down next to a very nervous Hermione.

            “Stop shaking, love,” he whispered quietly in her ear, “no one can see you here, and anything done here, stays here…”

He could see her visibly relax at his words, easing back a bit onto the soft king-sized bed. Aha so the Gryffindor princess prude was concerned about her spotless reputation, more than anything…interesting.

As Hermione heard him talking, she was strangely comforted by his words. He had no reason to tell the truth about such things, which she knew intellectually, but there was something about his manner that made her more apt to trust him. After all, no one really would know what went on, and she could always deny it later…well barring Veritaserum or legitimacy. But those were two fairly unlikely scenarios, and besides she had heard other girls in her dorm talking about their exploits. She wasn’t any different, goody-two-shoed Hermione Granger deserved to have some fun once in a while as well, right?

During her conflicted thought monologue, Draco had started to massage her shoulders, digging in to combat her stressed muscles. Hermione could feel herself giving in, her objectionous thoughts slowly receding. And when he started to kiss her neck, she simply moved her head to the side to give him better access, closing her eyes and finally submitting to his ministrations.

Slowly moving out from behind her, his kisses grew closer to her lips, leaving a trail of small bites up her neck.

It was finally her that turned around and kissed him firmly on the mouth. It was clear that he was shocked at first that she had decided to actively participate, but quickly his lips responded. But as they shared their bruising kiss, she could feel him harden against her.

Taking that as her cue that she was actually doing something right she cautiously reached out her tongue to taste him bottom lip, then with just the right amount of softness started nibbling on his lip. He responded enthusiastically, darting his tongue out to tango with hers, moaning in the process, and easing her back onto the bed until she was splayed out beneath him.

As he once more took control of the situation Hermione could feel herself getting even more aroused, she felt the moisture pooling between her legs as he pinned her arms above her head and continued to ravish her neck. Though she would never admit it, being dominated was a large part of some of her more erotic fantasies. As he bit down on the junction between her collarbone and neck, she cried out, knowing that stopping was no longer an option she even wanted to explore.

He parted from her sweet mouth for only a moment pulling him own shirt over his head, and as he settled back down on to her, he realized that she had done the same. Seeing how magnificent she really was, he swooped down to kiss her, when he saw the apprehensive look on her face.

            Knowing the cause of her sudden anxiety was her lack of confidence in herself, he moved his way down to her abdomen, and started kissing her stomach. He could tell that she was not one of the model thin kind of girls, but more healthy looking, more real. She had ample curves, and had a slightly rounded stomach that sloped into her hourglass hips.

            He slowly slid down her fiery body at a torturous pace, making her whimper in the most wanton of ways. When he reached his destination, he parted her legs and leaned forward, his tongue darting out to take a long lick of her sopping slit.

            Hermione then pulled on his golden locks and brought him up to her face for a searing kiss against her other lips.

            She then whispered, “Let me at you too.”

            They rolled over until she was on top, and giving him another saucy kiss with a wink she turned herself around slipping down his slightly sweaty body with ease. As soon as she was in the proper position, she took him in her mouth, enveloping his stiff length. He groaned as she swirled her tongue around his tip, tasting his precum. Bringing him out of her mouth with a pop, she starting licking him all the way down his length, carefully, she caressed and fondled his balls, feeling the velvety, sensitive skin, and leaving no area untouched. Draco clutched at the sheets as she did this, breathing heavily, and calling her name as a chant. As she slid him back into the warm cavern of her mouth and began sliding him in and out, he remembered that he was not the only one needing to be satisfied.

She was as wet as ever, practically dripping on his face as he guided her hips down to meet him. He started lapping at her overflowing juices, first slowly, then gaining speed. She cried out around his thick length, swallowing him again and again till she could take him all. The vibrations of her mewling combined with her talented, wicked tongue meant that he knew he could not hold on for much longer.

            Nipping and tugging at her clit with his teeth, he wanted her to cum with him. Lavishing and worshiping her tiny little red nub with his tongue and teeth, he worked a single digit inside of her, and started pumping in and out. He then added two more fingers, loving the feel of the spongy folds around his fingers, he imagined what his cock would feel like shoving into her over and over. Combined with his thoughts and the feeling of Hermione sucking down his hardness, he cried out against her lower lips as he came, shooting every last drop of his hot, sticky load down the Gryffindor Princesses’ throat. As she continually swallowed, he continued his work, licking and sucking, and sliding his fingers back and forth into her warmth.

            Finally he bit down on her swollen nub, causing her to cry out and start to cream on his awaiting tongue. Still shaking from the aftershocks of his very intense orgasm, he let her ride out hers, eating every last bit of her salty sweetness.

            Flipping her around, he kissed her puffy red lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth, he could taste himself on her, and she on him. When they finally broke apart, he starting stroking her hair, laying her head onto his chest.

            With her eyelids already starting to flutter closed after, both of them completely spent and sated, she said, “Next time let’s bring a friend, and definitely some toys too.”

            That said, she nodded off, leaving Draco in awe of the not so virginal girl in front of him. His last thought being, before he drifted off to sleep, _bloody hell I have good taste_.

 

~TheEnticingEnchantress~


End file.
